The present disclosure relates to touch display technology, and particularly relates to a pixel circuit and a driving method thereof, a substrate, a display panel, and an electronic device.
Pressure sensing technology is a kind of technology which senses an external pressure and further measures the pressure. Such the technology has been widely used in industrial control field, medical field, and like. In recent years, in the field of display technology, it has been proposed and developed to apply the pressure sensing technology to a display device to implement a touch control.
Generally, a pressure sensing mechanism may be provided in a backlight portion of a display device (e.g., a liquid crystal display) or in a middle frame portion of a mobile device (e.g., a mobile phone, a tablet computer) to implement the touch control. However, this requires changing the structure of the display. Further, there may be a great installation tolerance when the pressure sensing mechanism is installed into the display device, which may result in a reduced accuracy of the pressure sensing.